


growing pains

by cloudoi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Puberty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudoi/pseuds/cloudoi
Summary: As a young man who had recently gone through puberty himself, Otabek finds comfort in helping Yuri as he faces a similar experience.//Also known as: extremely self indulgent ficlets providing a snapshot into Yuri’s transition into an adult.





	1. growth

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I've written since the single one I made in middle school.... I guess that's what yoi does to you!  
> This is my extremely self indulgent series, because I have headcanons about Yuri going through puberty, couldn't find anything relating to it, and decided to create it myself. 
> 
> These won't be in any particular order necessarily, so imagine them at whatever age you will!
> 
> If you have any tips for writing, want to find out more about me, or want to scream about yoi or other things, you can find me on tumblr @ cloudoi! I'm always welcome to tips, questions, and screaming!
> 
> also thank you to the ever wonderful Zoelle for helping me edit this, and to Sara, for being the first person to read the final product and give me her honest opinion. y'all are the best.

It started off slowly, as many things do. It was a shirt that didn’t fit here or there, pants that seemed just a tad bit shorter than the last time he wore them, or costumes that were more snug since the last competition. All of it could be brushed off with cheap excuses; the shirts must have shrunk, those aren’t the same pants, spandex is finicky in the best of times (and he did have a large meal earlier). Yuri brushed it all off. He refused to go out and buy new clothes that fit correctly. Yuri never thought that the reason they didn’t fit, was that he was finally going through puberty. It had been easy to ignore at first, but when Yuri shot up four inches it became increasingly difficult. Yuri went from looking up to Otabek, to meeting his eye, to suddenly peering over the top of Otabek’s head.  
  
It took time to adjust to his now gangly limbs. He had to stoop down to enter short doors, be more cautious around fragile items, and he constantly had to slow down when walking so others could catch up. Things changed at home too; Yuri leaned down for kisses in the morning, and was the big spoon at night.  
Otabek watched Yuri with a fond grin; he was cooking breakfast in an outgrown shirt, pants hanging low but stopping high above his ankle. As Yuri turned around and enveloped Otabek’s small stocky body in his lanky one, Otabek couldn’t have been more pleased about the growth.


	2. mountains

  
The morning of Yuri’s second Grand Prix Final in the senior division he awoke to the sight of a mountain. A large mountain, colored an angry red, highly noticeable and protruding. The hotel room was dark, the curtains drawn. A sleeping figure was still curled up in bed, sheets pulled tight to his form after losing the warmth from Yuri’s body that had rested behind him. Everything was calm, the birds just barely awakened by the morning sun. Yet, in the bathroom, a young man was decidedly not calm. It wasn’t because of the Final, no, he wouldn’t let that pressure get to him so easily. Yuri was instead rapidly scrubbing at his face, poking and prodding at the mountain that refused to go away. 

After a few too many less than muffled curses the other man awoke. He stumbled into the bathroom rubbing sleep from his eyes. Otabek observed Yuri quietly, watching as he desperately tried to rid his face of the mountain. Otabek ran his hand over his own face tracing ever present scars from prodding at similar mountains, and gave Yuri a faint warning; attempting to prevent the same from happening to him. Otabek left Yuri in the bathroom, his phone giving near constant distressed buzzes; mostly angry calls from Yakov asking where Yuri was. He should be preparing for the final, as opposed to arguing with Yuri over scars of mountains past. When Otabek saw him next his eyes were immediately drawn to the viciously red spot on Yuri’s face, apparent even from a distance. Otabek raised his thumb high with a cry of, “Davai!” before Yuri took to the ice.

Years later with Yuri’s face lit by the soft light of dawn, Otabek traced his fingers over the scars. A silent, “I told you so,” resounding in the quiet of their shared bedroom.


End file.
